The major objectives of this trial are to (1) determine the maximum tolerated dose and dose limiting toxicity of paclitaxel administered as a 24 hr. infusion every 3 weeks with concurrent daily fractionated radiotherapy in patients with newly diagnosed, stage iii/iv, locally advanced unresectable and resectable head and neck cancer and (2) describe the toxicities associated with this treatment combination.